Revenge
by Psychostar Of ThunderClan
Summary: A lot of one-shorts on the battle between the Dark Forest, StarClan, and the Clans around the lake. This is if the ones out for revenge got what they wanted.
1. Ivypool's Revenge

**Ivypool's Revenge**

It was midnight, a small patrol made up of Cloudtail, Dovewing, and Cinderheart made their way to RiverClan to make sure all was well there. What they did not know was that Ivypool and a group of Dark Forest warriors where waiting to attack. The tabby and white she-cat looked over to Darkstripe, the pale gray tom's amber eyes glowed at the thought of fighting Cloudtail.

"Remember to leave Dovewing to me!" I snarled to the tom.

Darkstripe did say anything just gave me a nod, then we attack. Two Dark forest warriors attack Cinderheart, well Darkstripe battled Cloudtail. Dovewing looked at me with wide eyes.

"What are you doing!?" The gray she-cat demanded as se saw her sister.

"I thought you were on the clan's side! How could you be so mouse-brained to side with a load of fox-hearted cowards then your own clan-mates!" Dovewing snapped, he gold eyes burning with a strong anger.

"Here we go again, you think your so great. Do not you? You think I'm nothing but a shadow, well I'm not and this time you'll be the one to suffer!" Ivypool snarled as she ran into Dovewing.

The two sisters fought with claws and teeth. Dovewing saw that all the nights her sister had been in the Dark Forest made her almost as strong as Lionblaze. The gray she-cat had no idea if she could beat her sister, but she ha to try. She had to stop her sister to save the clans from, not just the tabby and white she-cat but all the other warriors that had joined the Dark Forest and was fighting beside them. Not long after Dovewing made her vow she noticed that Ivypool was not using her claws, that left a faint light of hope in her that her sister wasn't their side. Then she saw the raw hate in Ivypool's dark blue gaze and knew that she was only playing with her.

"Cloudtail!" Dovewing froze as she heard Cindeheart's yell and turned her gaze to the white warrior. He lay on the ground unmoving with Darkstripe standing over him a curl smile on his face.

Then Dovewing felt the air being knocked out of her as she was slammed to the ground.

"You should never look away from an enemy." Ivypool growled as she narrowed her eyes at her sister.

"I hope you'll love life in the Dark Forest, cause that's were your going!" Dovewing snarled.

"Oh, I will. And tell StarClan I said hi." Ivypool smirked as she dug her claws into Dovewing's throat.

Then she slowly made her way down to the base of Dovewing's tail, blood flowing out fast. Dovewing's eyes grow wide in shock and she tried to wail out but blood came gushing out of her mouth. The light in her eyes faded, leaving Ivypool with a dark smile.

"You did well." Ivypool looked over to a light gray Dark Forest warrior, she remembered her name as Iceheart.

"Thank you. I wounder if the others got their revenge as well." Ivypool sighed as she looked at the dead bodies of Dovewing, Cloudtail, and Cinderheart.

"I'm sure they did." Darkstripe answered.

* * *

**Looks like Ivypool got her revenge :3**

**This will also be going on my guizzaz X3**


	2. Blossomfall's Revenge

**Blossomfall's Revenge**

A tortoiseshell and white she-cat stalked silently in the undergrowth, she had the warrior Mapleshade with her. The dark forest warrior also had someone on her list to kill. And luck for Blossomfall the two they wanted to kill where scent out the find the other patrol. Millie and Sandstorm where part of a patrol made up of themselves and Hazeltail and Toadstep. Blossomfall might of felt badly for the black and white tom, but she did. not She hated almost all her ThunderClan clan-mates. Then out of the corner of her eye Blossomfall saw Mapleshade wave her tail as the single to attack. With a snarl Blossomfall ran at Millie welll Mapleshade went to attack Sandstorm and the other two Dark Forest warriors went to attack Hazeltail and Toadstep.

The battle seemed to be going well, Blossomfail heard a loud yell of pain from were Ivypool and Darkstripe's patrol of Dark Forest warriors attacked Dovewing, Cloudtail, and Cinderheart. Even as Blossomfall fought Millie she saw that one of the Dark Forest clan-mates, a silver-gray tom by the name of Silverstrike had pinned and killed Hazeltail and was now helping a black she-cat with blue eyes to kill Toadstep. Mapleshade on the other hand was just playing with Sandstorm and the pale inger she-cat seemed to know this. The games stopped when both Blossomfall and Mapleshade had pinned Millie and Sandstorm at the same time. A wail of pain told the tortoiseshell she-cat that Toadstep was close to death.

"What are you doing! I'm not the enemy Blossomfall!" The silver tabby she-cat Blossomfall once called mother gasped, her blue eyes wide with shock.

Blossomfall drow he lips back in a snarl, Millie was the enemy. After all, all she seemed to care about was Briarlight.

"This is where you pay Millie... This is when I get my revenge. Revenge for all the pain you put me though!" Blossomfall spat, anger burning in her green eyes.

Millie open her jaws to speak, but Blossomfall had already started to slice open her throat. She did not cut deep cause she wanted to see the fear in the silver tabby's eyes before she killed her. Then Blossomfall bite down into Millie's throat and keep hold till her mothers atemps to free herself stop and the light was gone from her eys.

"Well done. We should go see how Ivypool's and Darkstripe's patrol has done." Mapleshade smiled as she looked at the body of Sandstorm.

Blossomfall looked at her former clan-mates. Toadstep had a deep wound going from his chin to his tail, and from what Blossomfall could see, his insides where slowly flowing out of his body. Hazeltail had both hr throat and stomach ripped open. Sandstorm had many claw marks all over her, it was easy to tell she died of blood loss.

* * *

**Here we go, Blossomfall get her revenge. Let's see, whos next. Ah, yes! Breezepelt**


	3. Breezepelt's Revenge

**Breezepelt's Revenge**

Breezepelt lead a patrol of warriors over to ThunderClan camp, with him was his father Crowfeather and the warrior and his former apprentice Boulderfur. They made their way to the ThunderClan border where, Crowfeather and Boulderfur where unaware of was a patrol of Dark Forest warriors lead by Brokenstar waited to attack. Breezepelt knew he was scent to help ThunderClan with the attack of his Dark Forest clan-mates, but he was waiting to get revenge on those that had lied to him. Crowfeather, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Leafpool. The black tom knew he had more cats to punish then the other Dark Forest warriors, but that made him train even harder and made him a full warrior faster then the others. The black tom looked over at his former apprentice and thought that all the moons of training the young warrior had gone to waist at the end of this one battle, but there where also the Dark Forest apprentices he had trained. Trees start to come into view the black tom started going over the plan one last time before pushing it to the back of his mind. The ThunderClan apprentice Cherrypaw had come to WindClan asking for help with the battle in camp. As far as the WindClan warriors knew no one had died yet. _Good... I need then to be alive when I get then so I can punish them myself!_ Breezepelt thought coolly.

Not that long after the patrol was under the trees and in ThunderClan territory, Cherrypaw had run off to tell her clan-mates that help was on its way and to help in anyway the young apprentice could. Then just before the patrol reached ThunderClan's camp a patrol of Dark Forest warriors lead by Brokenstar jumped out from hiding. Before anyone could speak battle broke out. It did not take long for the Dark forest patrol to over power Breezepelt's WindClan clan-mates.

Brokenstar had Crowfeather pinned and looked over at the black tom.

"This is your time to kill him!" The former ShadowClan leader growled.

"Wha-!" The dark gray WindClan tom could not finish what he was going to say as Breezepelt bit down into his father's throat. Blood dripped down Breezepelt's chin as he held onto the older warrior's throat. Crowfeather's swips at his attackers grow weaker and weaker till they came to a stop and The dark gray tom was dead.

"Very good." Brokenstar smiled curly as he look at the bodies of the fallen WindClan warriors.

"All that's left is Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Leafpool." Breezepelt growled narrowing his eyes.

"Hollyleaf is dead, Hawkfrost killed her." Brokenstar stated calmly as he lead the way to ThunderClan camp.

The Dark Forest Warriors meet Ivypool and Blossomfall, the two she-cats where with their patrol of Dark Forest warriors and on their way to help their Dark Forest clan-mates. Breezepelt give Ivypool a small nod, he was mad at the tabby and white she-cat when she killed Antpelt but he knew that her battle skill would be good in this fight and had to put that aside.

"Good luck with Lionblaze, he's one of ThunderClan best fighters." Ivypool whispered to the black tom before they came face to face with the battle.

It did not take long for Breezepelt to find Leafpool, the light brown she-cat was going well with fight the Dark Forest warriors even for a former medicine cat... but that did not mean she could last forever. As the black tom stalked over to the tabby she-cat he saw the body of Hollyleaf and not that far away the body of a pale gray she-cat Breezepelt remembered was Ferncloud. Moving his gaze back to Leafpool and noticed she was fighting Sparrowfeather. When the mottled brown tabby she-cat had seen Breezepelt she stepped back and alowed the black tom to take over. Breezepelt snarled then pinned the former medicine cat, his claw starting to dig into her soft belly fur. Fear showed in her amber eyes as the light brown tabby tired get free of her attacker. Breezepelt laughed at her vine attempts to free herself and started run his claws down her belly, leaving a deep three lined wound down to the middle of her belly and up to her chest. Blood came poring out of her wounds, but that would not kill her. Breezepelt then bit down into the she-cats throat and like he did with Crowfeather held on till the brown tabby she-cat fell still. An angry snarl sounded behind the black tom an as swift as any WindClan warrrior Breezepelt turned around and came face to face with Jayfeather. The blind medicine cat had a scar running down his flank from that last time the two had fough, but now Breezepelt was stronger and could finish what he started at the Moonpool. The two toms ran at each other claws out and to Breezepelt shock the blind tom was still good at fighting. But he could not hope to win this battle. It may have taken longer then Breezepelt thought but he soon bit down into the back of Jayfeather's neck. The gray tabby tom swippd his paws wildly before he fell still. Breezepelt dropped his body and looked around the clearing for Lionblaze. The golden tabby tom was fighting a Dark Forest warrior from Ivypool's patrol with the help of the tabby and white she-cat her self. Breezepelt joined in with his Dark Forest clan-mates and the three of then where able to beat and kill the golden tabby. Panting Breezepelt looked over at Ivypool, the she-cat give him a knowing look then the two went back into battle.

* * *

**Tried to make this chapter longer :3**


	4. Hollowflight's Revenge

**Hollowflight's Revenge**

The battle had started in RiverClan not that long ago and Mistystar had sent the apprentices to get help from ShadowClan and WindClan. Hollowflight him self was part of the battle but all he really wanted was revenge on Mossyfoot and Troutstream. The two had made fun of him and teases him since he was an apprentice, not just him but Rushtail to. The dark brown tabby did not mind it when it was just him, but he could not stand seeing Rushtail hurt. The light brown she-cat had also had a hard time with her litter-mates and an even harder time when they died of green-cough.

Back to the battle, Hollowflight was fighting a dark forest warrior both of then where not using their claws. Hollowflight was allowing his Dark Forest clan-mate to push him back well at the same time they pushed back Mossyfoot and Troutstream. The Dark Forest warrior Sherdtail joined in helping a black she-cat and one of Hollowflight's Dark Forest clan-mates. It did not take long till they where out of RiverClan camp and the snarls, hisses, and growls where faint far off sounds. When that happened both Hollowflight and the Dark Forest warrior he was fighting turned around to face Mossyfoot and Troutstream. The two she-cats where looked at Hollowflight with shock in their eyes. Sherdtail stepped back then ran to join the battle in RiverClan camp, but the other warriors a black she-cat and a tom that was about to fade any day now. The warrior Hollowflight had been fighting had also gone to join the battle with Sherdtail.

The two she-cats looked at Hollowflight their eyes wide as they saw the hateful glare he throws them. He knew he was not doing this for himself, he was doing this for Rushtail and thinking of the light brown tabby she-cat made Hollowflight stronger.

"Why are you fight with them! You would really turn your back on your own clan!?" Mossyfoot demanded.

Hollowflight narrowed his eyes at the brown and white she-cat, she was after all his sister. The he glare at Troutstream, she had also been a pain in the tail. The dark brown tom did not say anything, he ran right into Mossyfoot well the other Dark Forest warrior attack Troutstream. The two became a ball of fur and claws as they fought. It did not take long for Hollowflight to pin Mossyfoot. He placed a paw on her throat and a hind paw on her belly.

Hollowflight looked to his side to see that Troutstream was dead, the dark brown tom give his Dark Forest clan-mate a nod then turned his gaze back to Mossyfoot. Hollowflight glared at the she cat for a few heart-beats then bit down into her throat. At the same time he sliced his claws down her belly leaving a deep gash that starts to spill out blood. It took some time before Mossyfoot give on last twitch and fell still.

"We should get going. Next battle ground is WindClan." The Dark Forest warrior meowed as he padded over to Hollowflight.

* * *

**I'm happy with how this came out :3**


End file.
